


Treat

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Tossed Salads, Dragons, and Scrambled Eggs [3]
Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, dragons under the table, healthy competition, three sentence theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Eddie eyed Snowflake, and Snowy eyed Eddie, canine eyes suspicious, draconic eyes calculating. Their eyes turned to the piece of Milano salami which Frasier had dropped without noticing, a delicious special treat for anyone, but especially for those who inhabited the space underneath the breakfast table. Eddie growled lightly, Snowy clicked his teeth, and - Martin speared the meat with his fork, saying cheerfully, "sorry boys, if you snooze you lose!"


End file.
